


Technomage - Art

by pallasite



Category: Babylon 5, Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms, Crusade
Genre: Alien implants, Art, Digital Art, Fan Art, Fanart, Fire, Fireball, Gen, Science Fiction, Shadowtech (Babylon 5), Tattoo, nude, technomages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 19:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17412443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pallasite/pseuds/pallasite
Summary: Here is an illustration I commissioned from Adorael on DeviantArt, depicting a Technomage from the Babylon 5 universe.





	Technomage - Art

Here is an illustration I commissioned from [Adorael](https://www.deviantart.com/adorael) on DeviantArt, depicting a Technomage from the Babylon 5 universe. He’s taken off his cloak. I’ve tried to keep this illustration as consistent as possible with the description of the alien implants as given in the (100% canon) books - they look like brown tattoos, two down the spine, two across the shoulder blades, and four running up the neck to the head. (There is also one down each arm, but those aren’t visible.) The lines converge at an implant at the base of the skull (the first implant, which Technomages get in childhood, and use to train before they receive the other implants at age eighteen).

During the ceremony wherein Technomages receive their implants, they are brought to a room with jars inscribed with alien runes (jars that contain the filaments that will be their implants). The implants are of alien origin.


End file.
